Vanilla Ice Cream
by ExtremelyCreativeGirl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy visited the same High school when they were young. But for some reason both of them coudn't stand each other. A few years later, Lucy and Asuka, who Lucy was taking care of, were about to go to Erza's wedding. On their way they meet Natsu. Both of them started fighting right after they saw each other. Asuka is determined to get them on good terms again.
1. Chapter 1

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl: Hey! So this is my second story. My idea for this story somehow developed when I was thinking about HIMYM. I remembered the episodes when Marshall was driving with Daphne, put Natsu and Lucy in their place, put some romance in, and voila: this story. I was not really sure when choosing the name, so I might change it if I find a better one. Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Vanilla Ice Cream

Chapter 1: Who gets the car?

"Auntie Lucy, will we be there in time?" asked little Asuka. Lucy was taking care of her for the week. Her parents were helping around her friend Erza's wedding as they are the only ones in the group who have a marriage experience.

"If we get a car, then we could get there in time." The blonde said to the girl. They were standing in the line, waiting to rent a car, when someone from the opposite line leaned to Lucy.

"It's been a while, right Lucy."

The girl shrieked back. She would recognize the voice everywhere. "You're right Natsu. We haven't seen each other since high school." Both started looking at each other in disgust. They couldn't stand each other since they were young. They've both forgotten the reason. Asuka jumped in Natsu's arms, shouting, "Uncle Natsu!" He started talking to the little girl. The blonde watched them from the side.

It reminded her of when they were still in high school. She would look at him from time to time when he was talking to his friends. He was so nice to them and they were laughing all the time. Yet, when he was with her, they would glare at each other, never laugh together and neither do they talk. She was kind of hurt by that.

Natsu put Asuka back on the ground and started a conversation with Lucy. "You know, you've become really pretty in the past few years. So let's put our weapons down and go to the next hotel here", he said jokingly. Lucy answered with the same sarcasm, „Sure, why not? Let's also go to a date and become a couple. We should also get married, move together and have at least 20 babies."

With that Natsu's smirk turned into a frown. Asuka was giggling while watching them. Her mother always mentions how these two can't stand each other because of something that happened in high school.

They argued the whole time, making some people turn their eyes and others getting annoyed. The ones who stood at the front and got a car were relieved that they could finally get out of the hall.

"I hope that I'll get my car first so that I don't have to listen to your shit anymore!"

"That's so uneducated, Natsu! Don't say these words in front of Asuka!"

"She probably already knows them since you tell them all the time!"

"That's not true!"

It continued until an employee started handing the keys out faster. In the blink of an eye it was already Natsu's turn and he got a car key. After giving him the key the staff said that they are out of keys.

"What?!"

"In your face, Heartfilia!

"No. No. No. Please sir, look one more time, maybe you forgot one?" Lucy asked with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, miss. But that's all. Maybe you could ask the mister there to take you with him, since you obviously know each other."

'That's it!' Lucy is aware that Natsu wouldn't take her if she asked. But he couldn't refuse Asuka, could he? She whispered her plan in Asuka's ear. Nodding, the little girl ran towards Natsu.

"Uncle Natsu, will you take us with you?"

He looked surprised at the girl. He then understood that it wasn't her idea, but Lucy's.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Then, you'll leave us alone?" She asked while starting crying.

"No, no, no, that's not it..." He panicked.

"So you'll take us, right? Because uncle Natsu is the best!"

Natsu had to blush at that. Lucy, who was standing in the background, was grinning widely. She didn't thought that her plan would work this good. "And by the way, auntie Erza will be pretty mad if we tell her that you left us all alone." This made Natsu shudder.

When they got into the car Lucy turned on the radio and switched the channel. Natsu then started yelling that he didn't like it so he switched it again.

This somehow turned into a fight about Asuka loved more out of the two. The little girl couldn't stand that, so she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Natsu and Lucy reacted to the whistle and turned around. Lucy first thought was, "How can she whistle and I don't?!"

Natsu then started laughing, Lucy got angry and they were quarreling again.

"STOP! I will tell auntie Erza about this!"

Both of them stopped again. They were shocked by how the cute little girl changed. Shaking her head in annoyance, Asuka said, "If you try not to argue until we get at the wedding, I won't tell her. But only if you don't fight. Deal?"

Lucy raised her hand slightly to ask if showing the tongue was allowed, but Asuka beat her, "That means no tongue, no glares, no verbal fights, in general: nothing that has to do with fights. Can you do that?"

Both nodded their heads. However, due to Lucy's smartness, she turned around and asked, "Since this is going to be a long trip, why not tell you all the stories of how auntie Erza beat up uncle Natsu?" Asuka started cheering, while Natsu only got mad, "Hey, that's totally provocative! Objection! Asuka, do something about it!"

"Objection overruled! Auntie Lucy, please continue." Natsu then turned towards the steering wheel and started hitting his head on it, "Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Uncle Natsu, can you please stop? Auntie Lucy is trying to tell an interesting story."

Lucy laughed at the frustrated Natsu. It amused her to see him this miserable. Natsu looked at her with a calm face. "Pretty much enjoying torturing me, huh?" He then muttered almost not hearable. Lucy didn't hear him, but Asuka did. It was then that she figured out that something did happen when they were still in high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl: Here's the second chapter of Vanilla Ice Cream. I'm still thinking about changing the name of this , if somebody has a suggestion for a better the title, feel free to tell me. This is a short chapter, by the way. I'll try making the next one longer.**

Vanilla Ice Cream

Chapter 2

They've been driving for two hours before Natsu stopped the car and started puking outside. Lucy smiled. Natsu is still motion sick. She then decided to take his place as the driver for a while. "Auntie Lucy, can we stop later to buy Ice Cream?" Asuka asked. "Sure. We're not that far away from the next store."

After finishing vomiting, Natsu got back in the car and stared in front of him, "Don't say anything." Lucy had then the urge to laugh, however she remembered Asuka's threatening words, so she clutched her hands on her mouth and lowered her head. Natsu just snorted.

"What's wrong auntie Lucy? Are you sick too?" Lucy was barely holding her laugh in. She was close on exploding. "Don't say anything", Natsu said in a calm, yet annoyed, voice. "Uncle Natsu, please do something! Auntie Lucy is not doing well."

Natsu then sighed. Natsu observed her as she calmed down by herself and somehow his firm glare turned into a gentle gaze. It showed amusement, yet also sadness. Asuka was watching them from the side. The look Natsu gave Lucy was almost the same as the one her father gives her mother. Asuka then smiled gently.

After calming down, Lucy lifted her head and started the engine, "Let's go get some Ice Cream!"

* * *

Natsu and Asuka walked in the store as Lucy was waiting in the car. They looked around and took several snacks. "Why do you two fight?" Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He wasn't quite sure about the answer. He forgot the reason. "I don't really know why…"

"Isn't there anything you can remember?" She then asked, her eyes filled with hope. He shook his head, "Why is it so important to you?" Asuka just exhaled, thinking that it's kind of strange that neither of them knows what happened. "Just asking", she said while heading towards the ice cream.

Choosing their own favorite flavors, Asuka remembered that they forgot to ask Lucy about her favorite. "Should I go ask her?" Asuka then suggested. As Natsu was about to say something, an image of him and Lucy popped in his head. They were both eating ice cream and it looked like they had fun. They were laughing and sharing their ice cream with each other. He then remembered that she loved vanilla ice cream.

"Let's take vanilla ice cream for her." Asuka looked at him and asked, "But what if she doesn't like it?"

"There is something you maybe have to know about my past with Lucy. We weren't fighting like this when we first met in high school. We were best friends. But then we argued about something, however I can't remember what it was about."

* * *

"Auntie Lucy, here is your ice cream!" Asuka shouted while handing it to her. Lucy looked at it with a frown, "How did you know that I wanted a vanilla ice cream? I didn't tell you, right?"  
"I didn't know. Uncle Natsu did." Asuka said. Lucy's lips formed a smile as she unwrapped her ice cream. That moment Natsu got in the car and sat on the driver seat.

'I should ask him later about this.' Lucy thought. "I planned to visit my dad and maybe crash there for the night", he said. Before Lucy had the chance to say something, Asuka answered, "Okay, we'll sleepover too, right auntie Lucy?" She also showed a puppy face. She knew that Lucy was weak to it.

Lucy sighed, "Fine." Asuka smiled with satisfaction, _'This is going better than expected.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said that this chapter will be longer than the last, but it became shorter and I'm really sorry about it! However I definitely promise you that the next one will be longer than this one! Pinky swear! Enjoy reading: D**

Vanilla Ice Cream

.

Chapter 3

.

"Lucy, dear, we haven't seen each other for a long time. You have grown so beautiful in the time being." Igneel, Natsu's father, said to Lucy while hugging her. "It's been a long time, Igneel. I missed you!" Igneel released her and turned towards Asuka, "This must be Alzack's and Bisca's child. Asuka, right? Nice to meet you." He pinched her cheek. After letting go, Asuka put her hand on the spot and rubbed it.

"Let's catch up a bit."

* * *

"What are you doing now Lucy?" Igneel asked. Asuka was running around the living room, searching for something fun.

"I'm still waiting for an answer from a company I applied to." Asuka stood in front of a bookshelf and looked through it. One extremely large photo album caught her attention.

"Auntie Lucy! Look!" She handed her the album. Lucy opened it and saw on the first page a younger self with a younger Natsu. His arm was around her shoulder. He arm was on his back. Both were grinning and showing a peace sign. Under the picture stood "Best Friends since kinder garden".

She giggled at the sight of the picture. Igneel and Natsu, who got curious what she was looking at, scooted closer to Lucy. "Ah good old times! I miss them! It's been lonely when you stopped coming over." Igneel said.

Lucy flipped the pages. There were only photos of her and Natsu. On some of them, they were with other friends, however it was mostly about the two. When she arrived on the middle of the album she noticed that there were no more pictures.

"Why aren't there more?" Natsu asked. "Because you were not talking to each other anymore. This one is the last one I took before you started fighting." Igneel turned one page back and pointed at the one where both were eating ice cream by a fountain. Lucy was laughing because Natsu was about to fall in the water.

"Since both of you came here, I guess you're not arguing anymore." Igneel said while standing up and going to the kitchen. Natsu and Lucy were both quiet and deep in thoughts. In the meantime Asuka studied the living room again, hoping to find more things from the past. "Mister, was that all?"

"I have some videos from their middle school time." Igneel answered.

Asuka looked back at Natsu and Lucy. She was sure that they realized something while looking at the pictures. '_I hope they got the message_', she thought while skipping in the kitchen to eat something.


	4. Chapter 4

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl: Hey Guys! It's been a while. Well actually a month but okay. I actually didn't think I would update sooner or later this week but since this is my only escape from problems at home I decided to finish this chapter. Don't ask. Shit happened. Now let's forget about me! Great news: I kept my promise! I checked up: The last two chapter where 671 and 484 words long. This one is over 1200! More than the last two together! It was short at the beginning but after reading the reviews I got an idea how to extend it. Thank you for supporting me!**

* * *

Vanilla Ice Cream

.

Chapter 4

.

"What are you watching there?" Lucy asked Asuka, who was sitting by the computer. On the screen Lucy saw a video about her and Natsu. They were in the amusement park with their friends. Lucy remembered that her friend, Levy was filming this one. Also that Natsu was vomiting because of the roller coaster. She saw herself helping him stand while the others ran off to other attractions. "Levy, help me!" "Sorry Lucy. I'm holding a camera, so I can't."

The clip ended there as Levy had to put the camera away to help Lucy. Asuka then opened the folder with the other videos. Just then Lucy noticed that there where over 50 videos of them. "And we gave all of this up…" Lucy thought loud. "You said something Auntie Lucy?" "No." She said softly while planting a kiss on Asuka's head. Then she left the room.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Lucy? I can't find her." Igneel asked. Asuka who was watching every filmed moment of Natsu's and Lucy's life on the computer said no. "Who knows? If we're lucky, she won't come back." Natsu said coldly while switching channels.

"Guess I should tell auntie Mira about this too. You know about the constant fighting and stuff." Asuka said while opening the next video. At that moment Natsu stood up. "Maybe I should go look for her." Asuka nodded with a satisfied look on her face as Natsu left the room.

While walking past the guest room, Natsu noticed that the lights in Lucy's room where on. He saw her standing on the balcony. "Hey idiot, Igneel's looking for you." He was prepared for an insult from her. But instead he got a sad face from her. "You know, I was thinking about something. Why don't we just stop fighting?"

Natsu's smirk fell into a shocked face. Lucy, who never backed down from fights suddenly wants to get along with him. 'Is she high?' Natsu thought. "I mean nobody remembers why we started, not even we two. So we could just start over." Lucy continued. Natsu was still surprised. "Why the sudden change?"

"While looking at the pictures and the videos I remembered our time together when we were younger. This whole thing was definitely caused by a stupid action we did back then. So what do you say?" She reached out her hand.

Natsu thought about it for a minute before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug. "You're right."

Both being too happy of their reunion didn't realize that two people were standing in front of the room watching them. "Seems like it's over." Igneel whispered. Asuka nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you admitted you were wrong." Natsu said while releasing her and sat on her bad. Lucy's smile dropped. "What do you mean by that? I never said that." Asuka and Igneel exchanged a worried look. "Yeah, but you pointed out that it was because of a stupid action. It's obvious you caused it." He answered with slight annoyance.

"Actually, I was talking about you, you moron! You we're the one who put a snake in my school bag the next day!" Lucy yelled.

"So what if I did?! The snake fled as soon as it saw your, dumbass!"

Both of them continued arguing about random things. Asuka sighed. "I really thought it would be over now." Igneel started laughing. "As expected, he said something stupid. What an idiot of a son I got there. Of course it wouldn't be that easy either to get them back together."

Asuka gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that, Mister?"

"When they were younger, I tried to get them together again and it obviously didn't work. Even now I hoped that they'll make up but it didn't turn out as wished. Asuka, since I'm getting old I want you to continue. Please, get them back on good terms. I know you can do it!"

With shining eyes and full of determination, Asuka nodded. "I won't let you down Mister Igneel! I promise!"

She looked back at Natsu and Lucy. "Why not let them stay in the same room for tonight?" Asuka suggested. "I love your thinking little one. I have the right here."

* * *

"I'm not going to waste my time anymore!" "Fine, the leave!"

"That's what I was about to do!" Natsu yelled while heading to the door. He tried to open the door but it didn't work. "Really funny Lucy. Now give me the key." She looked at him confused. "I don't have it."

Just then both realized that they were under the man's roof who tried to make them forgive each other for the past years.

Both then started hitting the door and yelling. "Igneel! Open the door! Don't leave me alone with this idiot! You can't do this to me!"

On the other side of the door Asuka was high fiving Igneel. "Good night Natsu. Good night Lucy."

Sliding down the door Lucy put her hands on her head. Natsu saw the pained look she had on her face. "Headache?" She nodded softly. Natsu then opened a drawer and took out a box with aspirin. He remembered how she would always have a headache after fights or after getting upset. She always stood for her decisions and was never backing down from anything but she was actually really sensitive and easy to break.

"I allow you to sleep in the same bad as me. Just because you helped me out now." She said while covering herself with the sheets. Natsu stripped off his shirt and jeans and laid down next to Lucy.

He didn't want to admit it but he actually cared about her. A lot. Ever since they graduated from high school, he wondered where she went. Of course he was always up to date since Erza and the girls were still in contact with Lucy. In summer when everyone met up, Natsu and Lucy only fought. There where so many times where Natsu wanted to stop the fight and pull her into a hug, telling her how sorry he was.

'God, I am such an idiot!' Natsu thought while rubbing his eyes. He looked at Lucy's sleeping figure. "I lost you again." He said. That moment Lucy turned her back towards him. Surprised he also turned around and closed his eyes, hoping she didn't hear him.

Lucy was actually not asleep. She did hear him. Yet she didn't want to face him or ask him about it.

'Forget what he said, okay? Don't think about it. You tried to make up with him, but he screwed up. It's not your fault. So even if you leave, you won't have any regrets. Right?' She thought while touching the ring on her left hand. Just before tears of sadness could come out she rubbed her eyes and took off the ring. She wanted to throw it away, but even if she did it wouldn't change the fact that she would get married in one month.


End file.
